Betrayal Leads to Grief
by Yaoi-Insanity
Summary: Gilbert doesn't want Ludwig to go to Austria.  He goes anyways.  Sucky summary, better than it looks.  Germancest if you wish it to be.  Human AU, T for death.


**Used a Creative writing prompt. My words were Plane, terrorism, brother, recorder, Austria, school, friend, betray, college, and grief. I think. ^^; Germancest if you want it to be.**

* * *

><p>Creative Writing Prompt 3: 10 random words. Incorporate into a story of whatever you would like.<p>

"I'm transferring to a University in Austria." Ludwig said with a bored tone in his voice.  
>"What do you mean, you're transferring? I don't remember giving you permission." Gilbert asked, frowning.<br>"I don't need your permission. I'm a grown man now, I make my own decisions." Those word stung Gilbert like a knife through the chest. Maybe he wasn't a good older brother to him, and now he wants to move as far away from him as possible?  
>Here, let's back-track...<p>

The day was breezy and bright, a rare occurence in Germany, where this story takes place. Instead of dark clouds, there was a blue sky. Not a day you would find suspicious or gloomy. And that's what Gilbert thought, as he walked to the forest with his younger brother Ludwig.  
>If you saw these two, you would never guess that Gilbert was older. He was about three inches shorter, and acted less mature. While Ludwig got his work done, Gilbert was hanging with his friends Francis and Antonio, having to cram all his work into a short time period after his procrastination. Ludwig did the housework, Gilbert ate and played games and drank beer. Ludwigs room was tidy and clean, Gilbert's was a disaster waiting to happen.<br>However, out in the clean air and hidden in the trees, no one was there to make that observation. The only ones in the world right now, in Gilbert's mind, was Ludwig and himself, and he couldn't ask for anything better.  
>But alas, with all good things, something bad is just bound to happen. Let's hear the rest of the story.<br>Ludwig sat on the root of a particularly large oak tree, setting his recorder case next to him on the dry earth. Gilbert took his seat in front of him, legs crossed and waiting for his brother to play. And play he did, assembling the instrument and putting it to his lips.  
>The song he played was touching, going right to Gilbert's core. He loved hearing Ludwig play, it relaxed him and made him feel like there was no bad in the world. He closed his eyes and drifting into a far away place, somewhere that nothing could hurt him.<br>When the song ended, Ludwig removed the iinstrument from his mouth so he could talk.  
>"Brother, I have something to tell you."<br>"Ja?" Gilbert replied, opening his red eyes to look into Ludwig's pale blue ones. "What is it?"  
>"You know how much I love the recorder. It makes me feel happy and content to play it. So I hope you agree with my decision on this..."<br>"Your music makes everyone happy. I trust you to make good choices on anything you do."  
>"I'm transferring to a University in Austria." Ludwig said with a bored tone in his voice.<br>"What do you mean, you're transferring? I don't remember giving you permission." Gilbert asked, frowning.  
>"I don't need your permission. I'm a grown man now, seventeen years old. I make my own decisions." Those word stung Gilbert like a knife through the chest.<br>"W-well yes, you are, but do you really want to be that far away from the awesome me? That far from home?"  
>"I'll be fine. I can cook my own food, and keeping my room clean will be the same as ever. Your life will change, needing to pick up on the chores. I don't want you to starve, or drown in your own filth."<br>"I know how to do all that! You always seemed to get to it before me, so I became used to having you do it..." Gilbert trailed off. "Anyways, I won't let you go. How do you think you'll get there?"  
>"I'm going by plane. and what do you mean you won't let me go? I'm not going to let you run my life, brother. It's about damn time I make my own decisions." Ludwig said, putting his recorder back in the case. "It leaves tomorrow. I already have my things packed. You can't tell me what to do at this point." He continued, standing up, case in hand.<br>Gilbert stood, too. "I'm your brother, Luddy! You should've at least told me earlier! Do I really mean this little to you? I didn't even deserve to have a longer notice?" His eyes filled with tears. "...I see how it is. Go fly off to Austria, see if I care. I hope your plane gets hijacked by a terrorist and comes crashing down. Maybe then you'll learn to stay where you're told. I hate you, Luddy!" Gilbert finished, wiping the tears from his eyes as they ran down his cheeks. He ran off deeper into the forest.  
>"... You know you mean so much more to me than that, brother. I was hoping you would support me on this..." Ludwig sighed, walking back home, chest filled with pain from Gilbert's words.<br>Gilbert didn't come home that night. In the morning, his dinner was still there, left untouched. Ludwig boarded the plane to Austria without a simple good-bye from his brother. Antonio and Francis didn't have any idea where he ran off to.  
>Let's see Gilbert's side of this moment in time.<br>Gilbert was curled up next to his close friend Elizaveta on the couch, being fed ice cream and having his hair stroked gently as he bawled his eyes out. The television was turned on the news, but neither of them were really paying attention to it.  
>"It'll be okay, honey..." Elizaveta said caringly, using the name she called him when he wasn't being an annoying idiot. "He's only going for college, he'll be back in a few years. Just you wait, when he comes home he'll be searching for you, his only thought to tell you he's sorry, that he never meant to hurt you."<br>"B-b-but he doesn't c-care about me... I'm only an ob-obstacle in his path..."  
>"Honey, that's not true. You're not an obstacle, more of a destination. He wants to grow up and be as... 'awesome'... as you are. He's trying to learn as much as he can so he can play you songs and make you happy. The university is the obstacle, and you're where he wants to get. To reach the destination, you have to get over the obstacles."<br>"...You really think so...?" Gilbert sniffed.  
>"I know so. Now come on, let's see what happening elsewhere, get your mind off of things." Elizaveta turned up the vloume on the television, just in time to hear the news.<br>Running across the bottom of the screen, and being announced by a middle-aged man in a suit, were the words "Plane destined to arrive at Zeltweg, Austria, crashes after being taken over by terrorists. There are no survivors, all sixteen-hundred passengers passed away when the plane hit the ground. The crash sight is being investigated, and we will update the public of any important changes. Roderich, back to you."  
>So that's how the story unfolds. Accused betrayal leads to guilt and grief. Be careful what you do in your life, it may come back to hurt you later on.<p> 


End file.
